The child in the investigation
by Bonesfanz
Summary: Une filette est confiée à Temperance. Comment réagira-t-elle? Mais à qui peut bien être le corps au Jefforsonian? C'est à vous de le découvir!
1. I'm take care of

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec une fic que je vais menée jusqu'au bout! Les autres je n'avais jamais le temps de les écrire, mais là je suis en convalescence j'ai tout le temps d'écrire celle-ci.

Juste dire que tous les personnages sont à Hart Hanson et Kathy Reichs et je ne fais aucun argent pour écrire celà.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

_I'm take care of..._

L'anthropologue se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle regarda la petite tête bouclée assise sur son canapé. Elle se surprit même à penser: _Elle est si mignonne, elle me donne même l'envi d'avoir des enfants un jour...Enfin si je trouve quelqu'un avec qui me reproduire..._

Tandis qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux devant son mirroir, on cogna à la porte. Elle n'entendit pas le coup. Mais dans le salon la petite tête bouclée se leva et alla répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise par un grand homme portant un complet et assez musclé.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider? _Demanda-t-elle_

-Euh...Est-ce que je suis bien chez Bones...Hum...Temperance Brennan?

-Oui! Elle est seulement dans la salle de bain. Voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher?

-Euh...Oui s'il-te-plaît...

La petite partit à la course jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain de l'appartement. Elle cogna.

-Tempe?

-Oui!

-Il y a un grand monsieur dans l'entrée...

-Ha! Fais le entrer. Je sais qui c'est!

La jeune fille courra dans l'autre direction, jusque dans la porte d'entrée.

-Vous pouvez entrer, Tempe a dit que c'était ok.

Il entra toujours en fixant la fillette au grand yeux verts devant lui.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton prénom?

-Oui Monsieur, bien sûr! Je m'appelle Alicia Rose Montgomery; _dit-elle en lui tendant la main_

-Tu es bien polie...Mais s'il-te-plaît tu peux m'appeler Seeley ou Booth si tu veux!

-Ah...C'est vous...

-C'est moi quoi?

-Le fameux Seeley Booth! Tempe n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous de la soirée!

-Ah oui!_dit-il en rougissant légèrement_

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrit et l'on vit apparaître une jeune femme en pyjama.

-Alors Bones, depuis quand avez-vous une enfant sur les bras?

-Que faites-vous ici Booth?

-J'ai posé ma question en premier!

-C'est Alicia, elle a 5 ans et c'est ma voisine d'en face. Sa mère est venue me la porter en vitesse tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer. Et maintenant que faites-vous ici Booth?

-Je vais vous le dire, mais j'aimerais qu'elle n'entende pas;_ dit-il en pointant Alicia assise de nouveau sur le canapé_

Brennan la regarda et lui dit:

-Alicia! Peux-tu aller dans ma chambre pour quelques instants s'il-te-plaît?

-Oui oui, pas de problème je vous laisse en adulte; _lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil digne d'une enfant de 5 ans_

Ils la regardèrent se diriger vers la chambre en gambadant. Dès qu'elle eut fermer la porte Booth recommença à parler.

-Elle est très bien élevée cette petite.

-Oui, c'est ce que je trouvais moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire?

-J'ai besoin de vous pour une enquête. Un crash d'avion près de Wolfcreek Park, plein de corps coupés en plusieurs morceaux, du sang partout et tout le tralala habituel...

-Je ne peux pas y aller Booth!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas laisser une enfant seule...

-Maintenant vous vous prenez pour une mère...

-Sa mère me l'a laissé je ne sais pour quelle raison parce que je n'ai aucun instinct maternel, mais je dois m'en occuper. Surtout que sa mère semblait avoir certain problème tantôt. Non je ne peux absolument pas.

-Mais où avez-vous caché ma Bones! L'ancienne Bones n'aurait pas hésité du tout. Allez la porter chez un autre de vos voisin!

-Booth non! Prenez Zack à la place il est aussi compétant que moi!

-Mais c'est vous que je veux!

-Et bien vous ne m'aurez pas tant que j'aurai la charge de cette petite fille! Est-ce que vous laisseriez Parker seul toute une nuit?

-Non mais...

-Bon et bien c'est justement! Moi je vais me coucher, vous saurez trouver la sortie?

Sans le laisser répondre elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle une mignonne petite fille l'attendait.

Booth la regarda partir bouche-bé sortit de l'appartement et marcha jusqu'à son SUV._Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup à elle. Elle s'est décidé à aimer les enfants maintenant. Mais en la voyant comme ça, elle m'attire encore plus...Il faut que je me retienne, j'ai des pensées bizarres depuis quelque temps..._

Il pensa ainsi tout le long du trajet.

***

Alors ça vous avez aimé...Il y a toujours le petit bouton en dessous qui est à votre portée...J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis avant de continuer, lâchez quelques reviews!!!!Lollee...


	2. Going to the lab

_Là je suis vraiment déçue. Trois jours que j'ai publié mon premier chapitre et je n'ai reçu aucun review. Pas que ça soit seulement ça que je veux, mais je veux seulement avoir votre opinion sur mon histoire et avoir quelques commentaires.._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que vous allez aimer!_

_Going to the lab_

Booth conduisait rapidement en direction de son appartement. Il pensait à tout plein de truc concernant sa partenaire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi attentive avec un enfant. Enfin, sauf avec Parker. Ce petit l'adorait et elle aussi. Elle prétendait toujours le contraire, mais tout se voyait dans son regard. La petite fille de chez elle aussi semblait l'apprécier.  
_  
J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un certain tour avec les enfants. Dès que je l'ai vu la première fois avec Parker, j'ai deviné qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Je pense seulement qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfants, car elle a peur de se faire aimer. Dans sa vie aimer quelqu'un est aussi signe de déception à quelque part. Tous ceux qu'elle a aimés un jour sont partis. Enfin presque, moi je ne suis pas parti. Elle peut avoir confiance en moi et elle le sait. Peut-elle que la jeune fille chez elle va la faire changer d'avis sur la question des enfants._

Booth était tellement dans sa tête avec ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas les lumières blanches qui arrivait dans le sens inverse. Il ne les vu tout simplement pas.

_Le lendemain matin_

Brennan ouvra les yeux au son de réveille-matin. Elle regarda l'heure. 7h30. Elle essaya de se tourner, mais deux petits bras frêles l'empêchaient carrément de bouger. Elle regarda la plus belle chose qu'elle avait eu dans son lit pendant quelques minutes avant de décider à la réveiller tranquillement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et lui murmura de se réveiller. La petite la lâcha, mais se retourna pour ne pas se réveiller. Brennan la regarda en souriant. Elle décida de la laisser encore dormir encore un peu et alla faire à déjeuner.

Alicia ouvra un œil et puis un autre en sentant une bonne odeur envahir la chambre de sa gardienne. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette femme, mais elle l'aimait déjà. Elle sortit des couvertures et frissonna. Elle regarda partout dans la chambre et prit une veste sur le bord du lit de Temperance. Elle sortit de la chambre doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Temperance entendit de petits pas qui se dirigeaient vers ici. Elle ne se retourna pas et lui lança :

-Alors déjà debout la Belle au bois dormant?  
-Hum..Hum! Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'ai emprunté une veste dans ta chambre?  
-Oh non pas du tout!  
-C'est quoi cette odeur?  
-Des gaufres.  
-Super des gaufres! Pour le peu de fois que j'en mange.  
-Ta maman n'en fait pas souvent?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais le temps ou elle est trop occupée avec un nouveau petit ami. Les seules fois que j'en mange, c'est les journées où elle est de bonne humeur et qu'elle m'emmène au restaurant.

-Ok ;_dit-elle en se retournant avec un peu de peine pour cette pauvre enfant_

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de faire cuire les gaufres, elle apporta l'assiette à Alicia et la regarda engloutir son assiette entière.

-Dis Alicia, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on passait à mon laboratoire. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque dossier et il faudrait que je travaille un peu parce que je ne les ai pas avertit que je devais te garder et ils doivent me chercher un peu.  
-Non. Non. Pas de problème! J'ai toujours voulu voir comment c'était un laboratoire de science légale.  
-Tu es sûre que tu n'as que 5 ans toi?  
-Et bien comme ma mère dort souvent, moi je regarde des postes scientifiques. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai beaucoup de connaissances.  
-Et bien. Je vais peut-être faire une fouine de toi comme dirait Booth! En plus, je vais te présenter Angela, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle adore les enfants. Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer!

Elle fit la vaisselle et ensuite elles allèrent toutes les deux s'habiller. Lorsqu'Alicia sortit de la chambre de bain, Brennan la regarda bouche-bée. Elle était si belle. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée carottée verte et bleu avec un haut vert qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Alors on y va; _demanda la fillette _  
-Oui, allons-y!

Le trajet vers le Jeffersonian ne se passa pas sans silence. Alicia raconta à Brennan ses aventures à la petite école et Brennan riait à toutes ses blagues. Jamais elle n'avait aussi rit avec un enfant.  
Après quelques minutes de voitures, l'anthropologue se gara devant l'institut.

-Bon alors Alicia tu es prête à donner des explications à tout le personnel que nous allons croisé dans les corridors de l'institut?  
-Ouais, j'ai bien hâte de voir ça!  
-Est-ce que tu rirais de moi là par exemple?  
-Non…Non;_ dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux dans les yeux_

Brennan lui sourit et elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'institut…

_À suivre_

_Alors vous avez aimé? Est-ce que je dois continuer ou tout abandonner. Est-ce que mon concept est bon ou non(Même si vous ne savez pas la suite)?_


	3. The explication

_Merci à tous pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçus. J'adore en recevoir! Alors là je vous poste la suite de ma fic espérant que vous aimerez toujours…_

_The explication_

Déjà au moment que Brennan poussa la porte du Jeffersonian avec la main dans le bas du dos d'Alicia, le vigil à l'entrée la regarda avec un air qui semblait dire ''_Mais que fout cette enfant avec le Dr Brennan.''_ Elle se dit aussitôt que les explications seraient longues. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui les mena toutes les deux dans le laboratoire. Quand les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, Camille qui examinait un cadavre sur la plate-forme, se retourna en même temps que de crier à Tempe :

-Dr Brennan vous avez un peu de…Mais que fout cette enfant ici et surtout avec vous?

-C'est une longue histoire…En fait non, mais je vous expliquerez dès que j'aurai reconduit Alicia dans le bureau D'Angela.

Après lui avoir balancer cette phrase, elle lui tourna dos donna sa main à Alicia et la conduit directement au bureau d'Angela qu'elle espérait serait présente à cet endroit.

Elle pointa le bout de son nez par la porte du bureau pour voir si sa meilleure amie était présente. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était assise à son bureau et dessinait sur sa planche à dessin.

-Hey Angie!

-Hey sweetie! Entre viens me voir! Tu as beaucoup de retard ce matin!

Brennan regarda Alicia qui était à ses côtés et lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle devait rester là le temps qu'elle demande son service à Angela. Alicia s'assit sur le bord du mur et Brennan entra dans le bureau.

-Ouais, je sais un peu de retard. Écoute Angie, j'ai comme un petit service à te demander.

-Vas-y demande tout ce que tu veux.

Tempe regarda à l'extérieur du bureau et fit signe à Alicia qu'elle pouvait entrer. La petite se leva et entra dans le bureau. Elle se dirigea vers l'anthropologue et resta à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette mignonne petite fille fait dans un laboratoire avec toi sweetie?

-Je sais que ça fait un peu bizarre, mais j'ai la garde d'Alicia pendant le temps que sa mère est absente. Je ne sais pas quand elle va revenir et j'aimerais bien que tu la surveille le temps que j'aille examiner le cadavre de Camille et remplir quelques dossiers. Et comme je me suis dit que tu aimais beaucoup les enfants, j'ai pensé la mettre sur ta surveillance à la place d'appeler une autre gardienne. Tu pourrais lui montrer l'angelator je suis sure qu'elle va apprécier. Elle me l'a dit plutôt.

Angela regarda avec stupéfaction Alicia qui était tout sourire au côté de Brennan.

-D'accord Bren je m'occupe de la petite. Va faire ce que tu as à faire. Tu as eu raison de pensé à moi, j'adore m'occuper des enfants surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi jolis qu'elle.

-Alors je te la laisse. Je reviens dans environ 3 heures._ Elle se retourna vers Alicia._ Et toi sois comme d'habitude. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment.

Elle se retourna et sortit du bureau en laissant Alicia et Angela seules dans le bureau. Angela la regarda sortir et ensuite regarda la fillette.

-Alors comme ça tu es chez Brennan pour quelque temps. Comment ça fait d'être avec elle? Enfin pas que je la connais pas, mais elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle na pas la fibre maternelle.

-Je la trouve super. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Je la trouve super drôle. Elle n'arrête pas de sortir des anthropologiquement parlant et pleins de trucs qui sont vraiment étranges. Mais je l'aime bien, elle est bien plus drôle que ma mère.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes bien la science? Tu as quel âge? Tu n'as pas l'air bien vieille pour aimer ce genre de truc.

-Moi j'ai 5 ans. J'aime bien la science, surtout les expériences qu'ils font sur _discovery channel_.

-Et bien! On dirait presque Bren en miniature. Est-ce que ça te plairait de voir une des mes inventions?

-Ok! C'est l'Angelator n'est-ce pas? Tempe m'en a parlé dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Ça l'a l'air génialissime. C'est vraiment toi qui a tout inventé?

-Et oui! Mais tu n'arrête pas de parler toi! Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux!

-Moi aussi je pense.

-Alors Alicia, c'était comment chez Bren hier soir?

-C'était bien. Même si elle n'a pas de télé. On a un peu discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était écrivaine de romans à succès et je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien devenir auteur moi aussi. Et lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de son travail. J'ai adoré. J'aimerais bien moi aussi devenir comme elle. Et elle est très belle Tempe. Surtout quand elle me parlait de son partenaire Seeley Booth, ses yeux s'illuminaient comme des diamants.

-Oh ça c'est intéressant! J'ai toujours su qu'il se passait un truc entre ses deux là!

-Et lorsqu'elle est allée se changer dans la salle de bain, il est passé la voir. Quand elle est sortit de la chambre de bain et qu'elle la vu, ses yeux se sont ouverts super grands et ont recommencés à briller. Au début, j'étais certaine qu'ils étaient un couple, mais après ils ont commencés à se chamailler.

-Oui je sais, ils ne changeront jamais ces deux là! Ils se chamaillent tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non. Tout le monde suppose qu'il y a quelque chose entre les deux, mais non. Mais il ya une telle tension. On la sent dès qu'ils sont proches de nous. J'aimerais bien qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour, ils vont si bien ensemble. Ils sont tout le contraire de l'autre et c'est ce qui fait que c'est beau de les voir ensemble.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi!

-Serais-tu prête à essayer de les mettre ensemble avec moi. Parce que moi toute seule je n'y suis pas capable. J'essaie depuis 4 ans et ça ne marche pas.

-Je pourrais bien!

-Alors c'est un deal! Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi? Bon alors que je te montre cet Angelator?

_À suivre…  
Alors vous aimez toujours?_


	4. Where's Booth?

_Where's Booth?_

Brennan regarda derrière elle lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau D'Angela. Elle vu la petite tête bouclée d'Alicia se balancer d'un bord et de l'autre lorsqu'elle parlait à Angela. Elle semblait bien enjouée avec la conversation qu'elle avait avec la meilleure amie de l'anthropologue. Elle les regarda une dernière fois avec un grand sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle aimait bien être en présence de la petite. Elle savait qu'elle se répétait, mais si tous les enfants étaient comme Alicia, elle lui donnait le goût d'en avoir.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la plateforme. Elle y glissa sa carte et y monta. Elle prit une paire de gants et se dirigea vers le cadavre en état de décomposition avancé. Camille la regarda et s'avança vers elle.

-Alors Dr Brennan…Vous semblez sereine ce matin. Qu'elle est cette histoire qui n'est pas vraiment longue en rapport avec la petite qui vous accompagnait à votre arrivée?

-C'est seulement ma voisine d'appartement qui est venue frapper à ma porte et m'a confié Alicia Rose sans entendre mes protestations. Elle ne m'a pas dit quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir et pour quoi elle me la laissait. Elle devait bien voir qu'il n'y avait jamais d'enfants qui entraient chez moi. Elle m'a seulement dit « Voici Alicia Rose. Je vous la confis pour quelques jours. Ne posez pas de questions. C'est pour son bien être. Merci ».

-C'est étrange. Elle devait avoir confiance en vous.

-C'est justement non. On ne s'était jamais parlé avant-hier soir.

-Ah et bien…Et c'est comment avec la petite.

-_Brennan pour ne pas paraître trop attachée à la petite lui mentit sur ses sentiments_ Ça se passe bien. Elle est gentille.

-Ah! Changeons de sujet, qu'avez-vous à me dire à propos de ce cadavre?

-Et bien je dirais que c'est une femme. D'environ fin vingtaine. Elle a déjà eu une fracture au niveau du bassin et elle a accouché il y a environ de cinq à six ans. En regardant les os on voit qu'il y a des marques de brûlures. On dirait qu'ils ont trempés dans de l'acide chlorhydrique. Genre produit de lavage que l'on retrouve dans toutes bonnes maisons de famille. Sûrement pour accélérer la décomposition. Seulement douze heures et la chair à quasiment toute disparue. _Elle se retourna vers Camille_ Il vient de où ce cadavre.

-Il a été retrouvé par un itinérant dans un container sur _E Street._ Le FBI est venu le porter ce matin. Le sans-abri dit qu'il fouille dans ce container tous les jours et que hier il n'y était pas.

-Ce n'est pas Booth qui est venu avec le cadavre?

-Non. Les gars qui sont venus m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas rentré ce matin et que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Je sais ce n'est pas rationnel chez lui de manquer le boulot sans avertir personne. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler.

-Il ne répondra pas. Les gars on dit que leur boss avait appelé plusieurs fois sur son portable et chez lui et qu'il tombait toujours sur le répondeur.

-C'est bizarre.

-Oui. Et en attendant, je vais aller demander à Zack de nettoyer les ossements et ensuite aller demander à Angela de faire une reconstruction faciale.

Elle prit le crâne dans ses mains pour aller trouver Zack qui devait être encore avec Hodgins. Brennan la regarda partir et se repencha vers le cadavre. À l'instant où elle allait regarder les métacarpes, son cellulaire sonna._ Elle pensa tout de suite que c'était Booth._

Elle regarda l'afficheur._ Gand hôpital de Washington._ Pour quoi l'appelait-il? Elle se demanda jusqu'à tant qu'elle se décide à répondre. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que son interlocuteur lui dit.

-Dr Brennan…Oui…QUOI?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à chaque phrase qu'il lui disait. Après plusieurs minutes de silence à l'autre bout du fil, elle laissa tomber le téléphone par terre et se dirigea à la course vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie, mais ne laissa jamais une larme couler.

Elle ne toqua même pas à la porte, elle rentra tout de suite.

-Hey Sweetie! Je montrais justement à Ali comment faire une reconstruction faciale à partir d'un crâne._ Elle regarda sa meilleure amie et en voyant sa mine son sourire disparut_ Qu'est –ce qui se passe?

-Je dois aller à l'hôpital! Alicia viens!

-Mais pourquoi dois-tu aller à l'hôpital? _Lui demanda son amie_

-Ils viennent de m'appeler. Booth a eu un accident. Je suis la première personne sur sa liste à contacté. Je dois y aller. J'amène Alicia avec moi. Je ne crois pas que je vais rentrer au bureau après._ Lui répondit-elle dans un souffle saccadé_

-Ok, mais fait attention sur les routes, elles sont glacées et tu es sur les nerfs. Ne conduit pas trop vite.

-Oui…Oui…

Alicia se leva de sa chaise et couru vers sa gardienne. Elle lui prit la main et lui massa à l'aide de son petit pousse.

_Tu vas voir Tempe, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là pour toi._

_À suivre…_


	5. The choc

_Bon je me mets enfin à écrire la suite de ma fic. Je sais pas pourquoi, mai s je reviens tout juste du cinéma où je suis allée voir __**The strange case of Benjamin Button**__ et comme je suis très émotive, j'ai pleuré. Et là, je suis revenue à la maison et je me suis dit «faudrait bien que je fasse pleurer un peu ma Bones dans ma fic». Je sais étrangement __**Nowhere**__. Bon alors je vous laisse avec ma fic…_

_The choc_

Brennan roula au dessus de la vitesse permise pendant les 25 minutes pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Jamais Alicia n'avait, depuis 1 jour ½, l'anthropologue dans un si grand état de quasi-transe. Elle se demandait bien quels sentiments elle pouvait bien éprouver pour son collègue. Elle savait que Tempe retenait ses émotions à l'intérieur et qu'elle détestait les montrer. Angie lui avait dit lorsqu'elles avaient été seules dans son bureau.

Elle n'osa même pas lancer un simple mot à la jeune femme. Aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être, mais aussi simplement que Brennan le prenne mal et se mette Alicia à dos. Alors. La fillette s'appuya sur le dossier du siège passager et ne fit qu'observer Tempe conduire.

Elles furent arrivées bien rapidement. Au lieu des 25 minutes habituelles, elles arrivèrent en seulement 17 minutes. La jeune fille n'attendit pas que sa gardienne lui demande de débarquer de la voiture et sortit immédiatement. Brennan fit de même.

Elle ne tendit même pas sa main à la petite, ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas la même. Elles se précipitèrent les deux jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital. Brennan se jeta pratiquement sur la réceptionniste au double menton.

-Quelle est la chambre de l'agent Seeley Booth?

-Désolée Madame, mais qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis le Dre Temperance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire au Jefforsonian.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous n'êtes pas de la famille! _Dit-elle d'une voix grave_

-Mais je suis sa collègue!

-Mais vous n'êtes pas de sa famille!

-…Euh…Et je suis aussi sa copine!

-Copine dans quel sens? Ami ou plus?

- Ok! Là! Là! Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs. Vous savez très bien dans quel sens je suis sa copine. L'avez-vous déjà vu? Qui ne pourrait être seulement amie avec lui? Hein? Alors est-ce que vous allez me dire dans quelle chambre il est?

La réceptionniste chercha pendant quelques minutes dans son ordinateur. Brennan, qui commençait à devenir impatiente, tapotait sur le front desk de la réceptionniste.

-Alors, ça s'en vient le numéro?

-Chambre 679B. Au 6ième étage, la chambre 79 du côté des B…!

-Merci!

Elle lui tourna dos et donna sa main à Alicia pour ne pas la perdre dans l'hôpital. Elle marchait rapidement, pour ne pas dire courir. La fillette avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre sans avoir le cœur qui battait à la chamade et être en manque d'air.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent-en un rien de temps. Elles arrivèrent dans le couloir du Grand Hôpital de Washington. D'un côté il y avait les nombre en haut de cent et de l'autre ceux en bas. D'un côté du couloir les A et de l'autre les B. Brennan partit à la course par la gauche et Alicia n'eut autre choix que de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre 679B.

Brennan regarda la petite dans les yeux.

-Là Alicia, tu restes dans le couloir le temps que je suis dans la chambre, à moins que je te fasse signe d'entrer. Mais tu restes bien à côté de la porte et tu ne parles à personne à moins qu'il ou elle n'aille un badge de médecin. Est-ce bien compri?

-Hum..Hum…

Brennan se retourna et entra dans la chambre d'hospitalisation de son collègue et ami. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre une infirmière était en train d'injecter une seringue de morphine dans le tube de perfusion de Booth. L'infirmière la regarda longtemps.

-Au vous devez être la petite amie de ce charmant monsieur. Il ya quelques fois où il est lucide et qu'il peut parler, mais avec la morphine qu'on lui donne, c'est un peu normal qu'il soir knock-out.

-Est-ce qu'il est sérieusement blessé?

-Il a la jambe fracturée à deux endroits. Il a aussi quelques hématomes sur tout le corps et quelques coupures que l'on a pu soigner avec des points de suture. Nous lui avons mit un plâtre à la jambe et avec un peu de temps, il sera comme neuf. Maintenant, je vais vous laissez seule avec lui. J'espère juste qu'il va pouvoir se réveiller dans pas long.

-Merci beaucoup!

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce et se retourna pour regarder Brennan avec tendresse. Elle voyait beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux de l'anthropologue lorsqu'elle regardait l'homme dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut la jeune fille assise sur le bord du mur et qui semblait être un petit peu nerveuse et s'ennuyer en même temps. Elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Elle se présenta.

-Bonjour toi?

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Emmanuella Cortez, je suis infirmière ici. Toi comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je m'appelle Alicia Rose Montgomery.

- Tu es leur fille?

-Oh non! Moi ma maman est partie je ne sais où et je n'ai pas de papa. Le Dr Brennan est seulement ma gardienne.

-Ah d'accord. Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une petite sucette?

-Ouais…

-Quelle couleur veux-tu? J'ai avec moi un vert et un jaune.

-Je vais prendre le jaune, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Tiens le voilà!

-Merci.

L'infirmière s'en alla et Alicia essaya de regarder par la fenêtre de la porte pour voir se qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas assez grande. Elle se tira une chaise et embarqua dessus. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir dans toute la chambre.

_Dans la chambre_

Dès que l'infirmière sortit, Brennan se précipita vers Booth. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait apprit la mort de sa mère, elle se laissa à pleurer. Et encore une fois c'était devant Booth. Elle était maintenant rendue à côté du lit de Booth. Elle lui donna la main tout en laissant les larmes couler. Une larme tomba subitement dur la main de Booth. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le contacte sur sa peau.

Il regarda longtemps Brennan avant qu'elle ne sente le regard pesant des yeux bruns foncés de son partenaire. Il avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries toi?

-Tu pleures…

-Et oui, c'est là que tu t'en rends compte…_dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique_

-Est-ce que nous commencerions à faire un peu de sarcasme DR Brennan?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de l'agent. Elle ne la trouvait pas trop intéressante.

-Alors toi, comment tu te sens?

-Bien, si on ne prend pas compte que j'ai eu un accident de voiture et que je souffre le martyr à cause de ma jambe.

-Arrête tu ne me fais pas rire. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi!

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

-Et oui, tu es quand même mon partenaire et ami.

Un éclair de déception traversa les yeux de Booth. Brennan n'en remarqua rien.

_De la fenêtre de la porte_

_Oh mon dieu, elle semble vraiment triste pour lui. Elle pleure. J'ai envi de la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler comme je le fais avec maman quand elle ne va pas bien. Elle me dit toujours que tout le monde a besoin d'un peu d'affection dans sa vie. Oh, elle lui tient la main et pleurant. IL SE RÉVEILLE. IL SE RÉVEILLE. Génial! Au moins, ça va la calmer un peu et la réconforter au max. Il semble avec une bonne conversation. Ils sont beaux ensemble, je trouve. J'aimerais bien avoir une famille comme ça. Moi j'ai une maman tout le temps absente et un papa que ma mère qualifie de détraqué mental. Oh, elle ne semble plus pleurer. Je suis contente pour elle. Peut-être que bientôt elle me fera signe d'entrer. J'aimerais bien le saluer moi aussi. Ils ne semblent pas être de simples collègues quand je les vois comme ça. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Angie…_

_À suivre…_

-


	6. One night like another?

**One night like another?**

Brennan se retourna vers la porte en souriant. Elle vit la petite tête d'Alicia par la fenêtre et dès qu'elle croisa son regard la petite rougit et descendit de sa chaise pour s'asseoir dans le corridor.

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher Alicia…

-Vous allez revenir?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Non pour rien…

Elle le regarda et il lui lança un regard à vous faire fondre en quelques secondes. Elle se détourna de lui avec difficulté. Cet accident lui avait fait réaliser que la vie pouvait être bien courte et qu'elle aurait pu perdre son partenaire sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle alla vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Booth las regarda sortir avec un soupçon de regrets.

_Dans le corridor_

Après être sortie de la chambre de son partenaire, l'anthropologue se retourna vers la fillette assise sur le carrelage froid de l'hôpital. Alicia la regarda brièvement et regarda de nouveau le plancher.

-Je suis désolée Tempe…

-Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

-Bin, de t'avoir observée par la fenêtre de la porte. Je n'aurais pas dû…

-Je ne t'en veux aucunement, chérie. Tu étais simplement curieuse…J'étais pareille à ton âge…

-Pour vrai?

-Mais oui… Alors petite fouine tu veux entrer ou non?

-Mais bien sûr! Mais est-ce qu'il est bien en forme pour me voir parce que s'il est trop fatigué je peux vous laisser ensemble. J'veux pas vous déranger trop!

-Mais non! Allez entre!

Alicia se leva en vitesse et attendit que Brennan lui ouvre la porte. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. Booth remarqua vite que Brennan avait déposé sa main dans le bas du dos de la fillette comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire avec elle.

-Bonjour mignonne!

-Booth…Pourquoi m'appelez-vous mignonne?

-Bones, je ne vous parlais pas! Je parlais à la petite… Vous n'êtes pas mignonne Bones, vous êtes jolie…_En repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire_ Hum…Jolie…Pour une fouine…Jolie pour une fouine… Enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…_ Dit-il en rougissant et en bafouillant_

_Est-ce que qu'il venait de dire qu'elle était jolie? Mais il avait ajouté pour une fouine. Elle était jolie pour une fouine, mais pas jolie comme une avocate blonde et jolie. Elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'espérances…De toute façon qui avait dit avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il la trouve jolie…_

-Hum…Oui! Oui! Booth je comprends très bien…Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous justifiez vous savez. J'ai très bien compris la première fois…

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez compris…

-Alors…

Alicia était toujours aux côtés de Brennan et n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

-Oh, pendant que vous étiez sortie Rebecca a appelé…

-Et?

- Ils l'ont appelé et ils lui ont parlé de mon accident. Elle va venir demain avec Parker.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Enfin contente que vous voyiez Parker. Je sais qu'il vous manque beaucoup.

-Hum… _ Il se retourna vers Alicia_ Alors toi, est-ce que tu vas bien?

_Alicia le regarda et rougit légèrement._

-Ça devrait être moi qui devrais poser la question!

Booth parti d'un rire puissant.

-T'es rigolote toi!

-Mais ce n'était pas une blague… Comment allez-vous?

-Je vais très bien, merci à toi…

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

-Mais bien sûr! Mais fais-moi plaisir tu peux me tutoyer…

-D'accord…Mais, c'est qui Parker et Rebecca?

-Parker est mon fils et Rebecca est sa mère…

-Oh vous êtes marié?

_Brennan rougit lorsque la fillette dit cette phrase._

-Non, nous n'avons jamais été mariés, nous avons eu Parker et elle n'a pas voulu m'épouser. Parker a ton âge, mais il va bientôt avoir 6 ans.

-Oh!

Brennan s'approcha du lit de Booth et Alicia se dirigea vers le petit fauteuil de la pièce. Elle les regarda discuter. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

-Elle est très fatiguée hein?

-Ouais, nous devrions peut-être penser à rentrer…

-Mais non, laisse la dormir un peu…De toute façon vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour la transporter dans vos bras…

-Vous avez vraiment un vrai comportement de mâle alpha vous savez? Vous pensez que parce que je suis une femme, je ne suis pas capable de tenir une enfant de 5 ans dans mes bras.

-Oh allez Bones! Venez vous allongez à mes côtés…

-Booth…

-Oh allez! Nous allons discuter un peu…

-Oh d'accord…

Elle alla vers le lit et il lui fit une petite place. La place était chaude et elle s'y sentit bien tout de suite, ce qui était très rare pour elle. Elle eu une toute petite pensée qu'elle aimerait bien se coucher à tous les soirs avec une place aussi chaude dans son lit habituellement si froid…

_À suivre…_


	7. The morning

**The Morning**

_Toc toc toc..._

Ce bruit répétitif à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital réveilla Alicia endormit sur le canapé. Elle regarda le lit de Booth et vit que Booth et Brennan étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule et lui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda encore la porte et ne vit aucune tête dépassée de la fenêtre de la porte. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas les réveiller et alla à la porte pour ouvrir.

_C'est étrange d'habitude quand quelqu'un cogne à une porte de chambre d'hôpital elle rentre et n'attend pas qu'on vienne ouvrir…_

Elle ouvrit la porte et vu un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés devant elle. Il avait un air familier. Elle se souvint alors que le fils de Booth devait passer ce matin.

-Bonjour!

-Hum…Bonjour…Qui tu es toi?

-Moi je suis Alicia…Et toi tu dois être le fils de Seeley?

-Ouais…Parker Booth… Ma maman est allée se chercher un café à la cafétéria au deuxième et elle m'a déposé devant cette porte et elle m'a demandé de cogner et d'entrer… Mais je voulais pas…Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici dans la chambre de mon papa?

-Je suis avec Temperance!

-Le Dr Bones est ici génial! Oh, mais pourquoi tu es avec le Dr Bones… Elle a une fille et elle me l'a pas dit?

-Non, elle ne fait que me garder pendant que ma maman est partie.

-Oh ok! Est-ce que j'peux entrer?

-Ouais…Vas-y c'est ton papa de toute façon…

Parker entra doucement dans la chambre derrière Alicia. Il vit son père et Brennan couché l'un à côté de l'autre. Il courut vers le côté du lit de son père et lui sauta dessus.

-Papa!

-_En subissant le choc du poids de son fils sur son abdomen_ PARKER…

-Bonjour Dr Bones!

-_Brennan qui venait tout juste de se réveiller en entendant le cri de Parker_ Salut Parker. Ça va bien?

-OUI! Toi et papa vous êtes ensemble maintenant?

-Oh non! Moi et ton papa on s'est juste endormi comme ça.

Gênée elle se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où Alicia était déjà assise. Rebecca entra dans la chambre à ce moment.

-Bonjour Seeley._ Elle se retourna vers Temperance_ Dr Brennan

-Rebecca.

-Alors Seeley, comment vas-tu?

-Après un réveille brutal, je peux te dire que maintenant je vais très bien.

-Bien. Parker ma réveiller à 6h ce matin parce qu'il voulait absolument venir te voir tout de suite alors c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici au petit matin. Vous vous êtes levée de bonne heure Dr Brennan pour venir voir Seeley?

-Oh…Euhhh…_Dit Brennan en rougissant_

-Euh…Non Rebecca, Bones s'est endormie ici avec Alicia et c'est Parker qui nous a réveillés en cognant à la porte.

-Oh d'accord! Et c'est qui la jeune fille aux côtés de vous Dr Brennan?

-Je Suis désolée je ne vous ai pas présenté. Voici Alicia, c'est une peite fille que je garde pendant que sa mère est partie. Alicia, tu dois déjà l'avoir remarqué c'est Rebecca et Parker. _ Elle regarda Booth_ Je pense qu'Alicia et moi allons partir que nous allons vous laisser seul avec votre fils. Tu viens Alicia…

-Ouais…

Alicia se leva et suivit Temperance.

-Oh revoir Bones! Parker tu dis bye à Bones…

-Au revoir Dr Bones…Bye bye Alicia_ dit-il en regardant la jeune fille qui suivait Bones_

Alicia se retourna pour regarder le jeune garçon.

-Bye!

Elles sortirent de a chambre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

-Il a l'air gentil le fils de Seeley…

-Oui. Il est très gentil et il est très poli aussi. Si tu veux ça pourrait te faire un ami. Je vais demander à Booth quand il va être rétabli de l'amener chez moi si tu veux…

-Ça serait bien! J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis… J'ai jamais le temps de les voir… Et j'ai bien être chez toi!

Le cellulaire de Bones sonna et elle répondit.

-Oui..Oui…Oh ok! Je viens tout de suite…

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Un cadavre a été découvert, je dois aller tout de suite aller à l'institut..Viens suis-moi!


	8. The corpse

Temperance arrive en 20 minutes à l'institut. Elle se gara le plus près possible de l'entrée principale, sortit de la voiture et attendit qu'Alicia sorte à son tour. Elles marchèrent très rapidement pour arriver dans le département d'anthropologie.

''Alors Hodgins, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?''

''Un corps brûlé retrouver sur un terrain de football. Cam a fait une première analyse, mais elle avait besoin de vous pour avoir votre avis.''

''D'accord. Je vais seulement allée porter Alicia dans le bureau d'Angela et je reviens.''

'Okay Dr.B!''

Temperance prit Alicia part la main et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

''Ange?''

''Oui?''

''Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Alicia quelques instants? J'ai besoin d'aller examiner un corps avec Cam et Hodgins et le nouvel interne.''

''Ouaie, pas de problème chérie!''

Temperance se pencha pour faire face à la fillette.

''Tu vas rester ici avec Angela et je reviens te chercher dans environ 1h. C'est d'accord?''

''Ouais ouais…Pas de problème. J'adore Angela!''

Temperance lui sourit et sorti du bureau en laissant Angela avec Alicia. Elle se dirigea vers la plateforme et glissa sa carte pour y entrer.

''Alors Cam, vos conclusion?''

''Bon alors je dis que c'est une femme, mais pour le reste c'est votre boulot!''

Temperance s'approcha du corps brûlé, enfila sa blouse bleue et ses gants et regarda attentivement le corps.

''Bon…Alors femelle, entre 20 et 25 ans et en en voir avec ses chevilles, elles devaient souvent marcher en talons hauts. Avec son bassin et son pelvis, je peux dire qu'elle a donné naissance il y a entre 3 et 6 ans. À qu'avons-nous là?''

Elle s'approcha du soulier de la victimee et avec sa pince elle décolla une espèce de papier rouge.

''Hodgins pourrais-tu m'analyser ça? Et M. Nigelmurray''Elle se retourna vers le grand brun. '' Vous allez me laver ces os et vous viendrez me les porter à mon bureau lorsqu'ils seront tout à fait propre.''

''Oui Dr Brennan!''

Tempe enleva ses gants et alla vers le bureau d'Angela récupérer Alicia. Elle cogna trois petits coups sur la porte et entra.

''Bonjour Ange!''

''Déjà finit?''

''Oui, mon assistant nettoyera les os et je viendrai te les porter pour la reconstruction faciale de la victime. Alors pas eu de trouble avec Alicia?''

''Non c'est un ange. Elle pose beaucoup de questions, mais quand même!''

''Je vais l'amener dans mon bureau.'' Elle se tourna pour faire face à la petite '' Tu viens avec moi?''

''Ouaie..!''

La jeune fille lui donna sa main et Temperance la lui prit comme si elle était sa fille et elle sa mère. Elle amena Alicia dans son bureau et la fit asseoir su la chaise devant son bureau et alla s'installer derrière.

''Est-ce que tu veux faire des dessins?''

''Okai''

''Tiens voilà une feuille et quelques crayons. Désolé ce sont seulement des crayons à l'encre.''

''S'pas grave tu sais! Je suis capable de faire avec ça!''

''D'accord!''

Alors qu'Alicia commençait à faire son dessin, Brennan essaya de commencer une discussion avec la fillette.

''Alors Alicia, est-ce que tu aimes ça venir au labo?''

Tout en continuant de dessiner : '' Ouaie. C'est très grand ici! Je pense que plus tard je veux faire comme toi. Tu as des amis géniaux ici. Moi j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. J'ai pas beaucoup le temps pac'que ma maman elle part t'jours au travail et je dois rester seule ou avec ma mamie à tous les jours dans l'apart. Mais en venant ici je m'amuse beaucoup. Tu sais ton ami que je préfère c'est Angela! Elle est trop cool! Et en plus elle est super intelligente!''

''Je vois bien que tu aimes ça ici! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ta maman pour toujours te laisser seule?''

En levant les yeux de son dessin pour les reposer dessus tout de suite après : '' Je sais pas vraiment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vendait quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi et quand je lui demande, elle ne me répond pas. Souvent elle est appelée chez moi pour aller travailler. Des fois je m'ennuis beaucoup d'elle, surtout quand j'ai peur dans le noir. Ma maman n'est par exemple jamais partie sans moi un si grand nombre de temps. Mais au moins je t'ai-je m'amuse beaucoup.''

Temperance sentie la peine montée en elle. Elle savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule et avec personne, mais elle était plus vieille lorsque ça lui était arrivé. Cette mère devait ne pas avoir le choix de laisser une aussi gentille petite fille chez elle toute seule le soir. Temperance sentie le besoin de se lever et d'aller serrer dans ses bras la petite Alicia.

Alicia sentie les bras chauds de Temperance s'enrouler autour d'elle et elle se retourna à son tour pour la serrer fort. Après ce petit câlin, Alicia prit son dessin et le donna à Temperance.

''Tiens c'est pour toi! Ça c'est moi et là c'est toi. On est main dans la main parce qu'on s'aime et là derrière nous, il y a l'institut et les petits bonhommes dans le fond, c'est Hodgins, Angela et Cam.''

Temperance sentie lui monter les larmes aux yeux, mais ne voula pas montrer ses sentiments devant la petite. Elle eut de la misère à articuler un simple :

''Merci!''

'' Mais ça fait plaisir Tempe. Je vais demander à ma maman que quand elle s'en va de me laisser chez toi à l'avenir.''

''Tu sais Alicia, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi, chérie!''

Elle se leva, alla derrière son bureau et accrocha le dessin d'Alicia sur le babillard qui était accroché sur le mur derrière son bureau. Ensuite, elle se retourna, regarda Alicia qui lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour en se disant qu'elle voulait avoir une vraie famille qu'importe le moyen dont elle pouvait l'avoir.

_Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!! J'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires à tous sur cette fanfic!!_

_-xoxo-_


	9. Sweet dreams

_Bonjour, me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécirez toujours et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires par reviews.._

_Toc toc toc_

Tempe leva sa tête de son ordinateur, regarda la petite qui continuait à dessiner sur son bureau et regarda par la porte où l'on avait cogné. Elle vu son interne qui tenait un crâne dans les mains.

« Dr Brennan…voici le crâne que vous m'avez demandé de nettoyer. Est-ce que je dois aller le porter à Angela pour un reconstruction faciale?»

«Oui, vas-y!»

«D'accord Dr Brennan»

Temperance regarda l'horloge sur le mur opposé de son bureau pour voir qu'il était presque 21h.

«Tu veux rentre à la maison Alicia? Il se fait tard!»

Alicia regarda Temperance en bayant : « Non, non pas obligé je suis pas vr…ahhh…aiment fa…fa…fatiguée…»

Elle la regarda avec un sourire rieur.

« Haha... Je vois bien ça! Allez viens là ma grande on s'en va faire des gros dodos à la maison!»

Tempe ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Alicia lui encercle le cou avec ses petits bras. Alicia fit ce que Temperance attendait et elle la tint dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa voiture.

«Oh mon dieu, t'es bien lourde…»

Alicia somnolant sur l'épaule de Bones n'eut pas le d'analyser la remarque que la scientifique sortait de son bureau.

Elle amena Alicia jusque dans son auto, l'attacha et alla s'asseoir à l'avant. Elle baya. _Il faidrait que je dorme un peu moi aussi _se dit-elle en partant de l'Institut_._

En moins de 30 minutes, elles étaient devant l'appartement. Tempe se dirigea vers la porte arrière de son véhicule pour réveiller la fillette.

«Alicia, ma grande, réveilles-toi je ne peux pas te monter dans les escalliers, il va falloir que tu marches.»

La petite ouvrit tranquillement ses petits yeux remplis de sommeil. Tempe l'aida à sortir de l'auto.

« Allez, on va allez faire de beaux rêves»

Elle lui donna sa main pour l'aider à ne pas trébucher.

«Tempe?»

«Oui?»

«Est-ce que je peux encore dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit? Je ne veux pas dormir seule dans la chambre d'ami…»

«Mais oui, pas de problème… Allez dépêchons nous à monter ces satanées marches…»

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement 2B.

« Tiens toi debout ou tiens-toi après le mur je dois te lâcher la main pour fouiller dans ma sacoche pour mes clés.»

Elle lui lâcha la main et Alicia tint le mur à côté d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Temperance débarra la porte, l'ouvrit et repris Alicia dans ses bras pour la mener avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle déposa la fillette sous les couvertes de son lit, ôta son pantalon en vitesse pour mettre un bas de pyjama et se faufila entre ses couvertures. Alicia vint se coller dans son dos et soudain elle parla.

« Tempe? Est-ce que tu dors?»

«Non, je ne dors pas pourquoi?»

« Juste pour savoir…»

«D'accord…»

«Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?»

«Vas-y?»

«Pourquoi tantôt à l'hôpital le petit garçon t'a appellé Dr Bones?»

«Haha…ça c'est à cause de Booth…Il m'appelle Bones…Est-ce que tu sais ce que veux dire Bones en français?»

«Hum…Non. Ça veut dire quoi?»

«Bones veut dire ossement et comme moi je travaille avec les os et bien Booth a commencé à m'appeler comme ça et Parker voulant imiter son père tout en restant poli a commencé à m'appeler Dr Bones…»

«Hawwwwww…Je crois que je suis fatiguée…»

«Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il fait faire de gros dodos pour être en forme demain et si on a le temps demain matin avant d'aller à l'Institut on pourrais peut-être aller acheter un télévision…Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

«Hawww…gé…niaaaallll…»

Elles s'endormirent l'une à côté de l'autre. L'une pensant à la grosse télévision qu'elle allait pouvoir regarder le lendemain et l'autre pensant au prix qu'allairt coûté la grosse télévision.

_Je sais chapitre un peu court, mais je reviendrai bientôt, car j'ai fini l'école, donc Samedi il va y avoir sûrement un nouveau chapitre, mais seulement si vous m'envoyer quelques reviews pour me dire si je fais du bon travail jusqu' à présent!! 8D_


	10. Doux matin

Les doux rayons du soleil s'introduirent à travers les rideaux violacés de la chambre beige. Temperance ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda l'heure affichée au cadran sur la petite table de chevet. 6h30… Elle se retourna pour regarder la fillette toujours coller à son dos.

_Elle est si mignonne_. Alicia était en position fœtus suçant son pouce à une vitesse régulière. Aucun mal ne semblait peser sur ce petit visage si innocent. Elle avait l'air d'un ange avec ses petits cheveux fins bouclés tombant tout partout sur son visage.

Temperance se leva pour aller se préparer son café matinal à la cuisine. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles et se faufila doucement dans le couloir. Elle jeta un dernier clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de se faufiler dans la noirceur sans fenêtre du couloir de son appartement.

Arriver dans sa cuisine, elle mit un filtre à café, du café moulu et de l'eau dans la cafetière et la mit en marche. Elle marcha vers la porte d'entrée débarra la porte, l'ouvrit prit le journal devant la porte et referma la porte.

Elle s'avança vers le petit comptoir à collation dans sa cuisine, s'y installa et commença à lire son journal en attendant que son café soit prêt.

«Non, mais c'est pas vrai!» Cria-t-elle

**Un meurtre tout près de D.C**

**Nous avons appris d'après une source semblant être très près du FBI qu'il y aurait eu un meurtre commis sur le terrain de football d'une école. Le corps aurait été retrouvé tout près de la ligne de 20 verges et les jambes dans un angle quasi-impossible à reproduire.**

**D'après notre source, la victime serait une femme dans la vingtaine et serait présentement examiner dans le laboratoire des sciences judiciaires et dans le département d'anthropologie de l'institut Jefferson.**

**Soyez tous prudent, un meurtrier court peut-être près de chez vous.  
Nous vous informerons très vite des nouvelles que nous aurons dans les prochains jours.**

_Comment les journalistes peuvent-ils être au courant de cette affaire avant que nous n'avons découvert le nom de notre victime. Il doit y avoir une taupe à quelque part. Il faut que j'amène se journal à Booth…._

«Temperance?»

Tempe se retourna pour apercevoir la fillette debout derrière elle.

«Que fais-tu réveiller à cette heure du matin?»

«Ton cri m'a réveillé…»

«J'ai parlé si fort que ça?»

Alicia la regarda en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

«Je suis désolée, chérie…Hum…_elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait quelque chose pour faire à déjeuner et elle ne trouva que le pain tranché…_est-ce que tu as faim?»

« Un peu oui…»

Tempe se leva et se dirigea vers le pain tranché placé au côté du grille pain.

«J'ai des toast si tu veux…On a vidé le stock de céréales l'autre matin…»

«C'est pas grave…»

Tempe pris le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle ne vit que les deux croûtes que personne ne manges jamais.

«Alicia?»

«Quoi?»

«Est-ce que ça te dirait un petit resto?»

La petite la regarda en souriant et hocha la tête de haut en bas pour la deuxième du matin.

«Alors va t'habiller en vitesse et on décolle aussitôt après!»

«Et toi?»

«Quoi moi?»

«Tu ne t'habilles pas?»

Temperance baissa la tête pour regarder ses habits. Elle soupira en souriant en voyant que la fillette avait raison et qu'elle était toujours dans sa robe de chambre beige.

«Je viens avec toi. Je pense que moi aussi j'ai besoin de me changer!»

- - -

_Le Royal Dinner 9h30 Am_

«Alors elles sont bonnes tes crêpes au sirop de chocolat?»

«Tu oublies les bananes!» Dit Alicia en ricanant

«Parce qu'il y a des bananes sous tout ce sirop et la crème fouettée?»

«! Tu veux goûter?»

«Non merci! Je te laisse manger tout ça seule!» Dit Tempe en riant aux éclats

Alicia mangea ses crêpes en moins de 10 minutes et regarda Brennan manger ses toasts à la confiture de bleuets. Alicia regardait Brennan quand elle dit :

«Et pour la télé…Est-ce que c'est toujours correcte? On y va toujours aujourd'hui?»

«Ah oui la tv! Je l'avais oubliée celle-là!»

«Mais on y va quand même hein?»

«Oui ma chérie, nous y allons toujours, mais laisse moi le temps de finir mes toast!»

Une nouvelle serveuse vint à leur table pour prendre l'assiette sale d'Alicia. Elle regarda la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans regarder la dame en face d'elle, qu'elle croyait être la mère, avec une telle admiration qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire commentaire à Tempe lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle.

Brennan était occupée à beurrer sa toast de confiture et ne vit pas la serveuse s'approcher d'elle.

«Vous avez une merveilleuse petite fille vous savez. Et si vous voyez comme elle vous regarde quand vous ne la regardez pas…J'aimerais bien que ma fille me regarde comme elle vous regarde»

Ayant entendu la serveuse lui parler Brennan leva la tête pour dire qu'Alicia n'était pas sa fille. Mais en voyant le sourire triste de la serveuse, Bones prit par un sentiment étrange de compassion envers cette serveuse qu'elle ne connaissait à peine répondit d'un ton compatissant :

«Merci! J'espère que votre fille regardera ainsi plus tard…»

Et elle retourna sur sa toast en continuant de la beurrer.

- -

_Radio Shack(1) ,10h11 Am_

«Je veux celle-là!»

«Une 54 POUCES! Tu ne trouves pas ça trop gros?»

« Non et il en existe des encore plus grosses!»

«Je sais mon partenaire a le modèle le plus gros que l'on peut trouver sur le marché!»

«Alors on peut l'acheter?» Supplia la fillette

« Sais-tu que je ne peux rien te refuser?»

«Oui je sais!!» dit Alicia en riant aux éclats

«Allez p'tit monstre, on va aller chercher le vendeur pour lui dire que nous allons la prendre»

Alicia prit la main de Temperance et elles parcoururent les allées du magasin en souriant pour aller chercher un vendeur.

- -

_Voiture de Temperance 10h57 Am_

« On a fait ça vite, tu ne trouves pas?»

«Ouaie!»

«Est-ce que tu veux aller rendre une petite visite à Seeley à l'hôpital? J'aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles!»

«Ouais, ouais…Ment pas Tempe! Moi et Angela on pense que vous aimez bien tous les deux!»

«Et qu'est qui te fait dire ça, jeune fille?»

«Je sais pas! La façon dont il te regarde et la façon dont tu le regarde!»

«Tu es sûre que tu n'as que 5 ans et que tu n'es pas la fille d'Angela?»

«Oui j'ai 5 ans et non je ne suis pas la fille d'Angela, mais elle et moi on pense la même chose!»

«Seeley et moi ne sommes que partenaires!»

«Je peux te croire pour le moment!» dit Alicia avec un petit rire que seule une petite fille de 5 ans pouvait le faire

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'Alicia ne reprenne la parole.

«Tempe?»

«Oui trésor?»

«Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter chez Dunkin Donuts(2) avant d'arrêter à l'hôpital?»

«Encore du sucre? Savais-tu que le glucose et tout le tralala contenu dans tous ces trucs sucrés que tu manges depuis ce matin n'est pas bon pour ton corps? »

Alicia regarda Brennan avec un petit air piteux.

«S't'e plaît!!!»

«Oh Okay!»

**Radio Shack est un magasin d'électronique à travers tous les USA et le Canada**

**Dunkin Donuts est comme vous pouvez l'imaginer un magasin où se vende des beignets et muffins. On en trouve partout à travers des USA et au Canada.**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre et désolé pour tout ce retard j'ai été tellement occupé! Alors donnez moi vos commentaires!


End file.
